My Cup of Tea
by with eyes looking up
Summary: Konan went on a mission almost a week ago, and has yet to return. Pein is waiting impatiently, hoping for the best. But when she comes back...chaos erupts. PeinKonan. OLD.


**My Cup of Tea**

**peinkonan**

_Disclaimer: Not mine, m'dears. Only the plot of this pointless little one shot belongs to moi. Let's give it up for Kishimoto for creating the characters, though! :D_

_-_

_A/n: Okay, before I begin the story, I want to say this: I have no clue if Pein and Konan have an intimate relationship or not. I'm just saying they do for the hopes of this horrible one shot, mmmkay? Kay. Oh, and I don't know if the rest of the Akatsuki act this way either. I'm just guessing. I think Itachi seems a little out-of-character, but that's just me. Enjoy!_

_-_

Pein really liked his afternoon tea. A lot.

He _especially_ liked it when Konan made it for him. And _why _did he like it when Konan made it? Because she did it right; perfectly.

If Deidara brought him his tea, he somehow ends up blowing it up _and_ bringing along Tobi. That results in his office being torn apart, with papers flying around everywhere as they try to calm their newest addition down. And he doesn't get his tea. If Kisame were to get him his tea, he drinks it all on the way to his office, and only brings him the cup. Hidan would sooner tell him to fuck off and walk off then get anything for his leader. Sasori would take forever even getting to the kitchen, and Itachi would stare at his blankly before going back to whatever he was doing- Pein swore that kid killed his emotions somewhere along the line. Kakazu demands money in return, and a very large amount at that, then demands money for even walking to the kitchen and back. And Zetsu comes back, chewing on glass with liquid dribbling down his symmetrical chin.

And _still_ no freaking tea.

But Konan...she was perfect. She would come in quietly, smiling his favorite smile- that beautiful, beautiful smile that instantly lights up the whole room. She would walk over with slow, deliberate footsteps, and bow respectively in front of his desk, still balancing her tray. He would hide a smile and nod, and she would see it, smiling in return, as she placed the tray carefully on his paper-littered desk. (Money issues, ANBU information, Biju information and whereabouts, member profiles, treaty offers, war proclamations.) Then, he would pull her down into his lap, and she would smile against his shoulder, tilting her delicate face up. He, in turn, would look down, and their lips would meet for a gentle, chaste moment, where there was only them. No one else. And when they broke apart, she would smile, causing him to smile, and get up to find a chair. Then, they would sit together, doing paperwork, drinking tea, and sharing secret, love-filled glances.

Yes, Konan did it perfectly.

-

Pein missed her. He missed Konan. Her gentle touches, her sweet kisses, her wonderful tea, and that brilliant smile. He missed her optimism, and that adorable laugh. With a sigh, he resisted another urge to glance at the clock, tapping his pen impatiently. Konan had gone on a mission exactly a week and a day ago, and was supposed to have returned yesterday. But she still hadn't. He was worried.

The orange haired leader let out a grumble, sitting back in his chair to stare at the door, as if daring his blue haired partner to walk back in, unharmed. But she didn't, and he frowned after a few minutes, putting down his pen and getting to his feet. Putting on an impassive face, he walked out of his office and into the living room, surveying the random members lounging. A few cast him curious glances, sitting up a little straighter but he ignored them, shaking his head and going into the kitchen.

-

"Does Leader-sama seem a little depressed to you?" Kisame murmured, relaxing as he watched the orange haired man disappear through the kitchen door. The majority of the room nodded agreements, but Deidara was the only to speak.

"It's because Konan-chan's not back yet, un." He told them, glancing up from his present sculpture. They stared at him, and he shrugged, looking back down again. "I stay up late, and my workshop is right next to Pein's room."

Next to him, Tobi nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! I visited Deidara-sempai one night, and they were making really loud noises. Oh, and Konan-chan was screaming _real_ loud, but Deidara-sempai said to leave them alone when I went to go help. He wouldn't tell me what they were doing."

A few people burst into laughter, and some snickered quietly. Itachi and Sasori (mwahaha I'm making everyone alive) though, only grimaced in disgust, quickly going back to what they were doing.

Silence fell, before there was suddenly a large crash. Startled, they jumped up in a daze, weapons already poised for defense if the need arose. Another long silence fell, before a shadowed figure stumbled into the room, clutching their side and wincing in pain. Weapons were dropped in horrified surprised as the newly arrived spoke, one raspy, agonized whisper.

"_Find Pein...please._" Konan rasped, before closing her glazed eyes and falling to the ground, unconscious.

-

A few hours later, as Itachi was healing Konan to the best of his abilities, the rest of the Akatsuki waited in the living room. Not a word was spoken, besides from Pein. A quiet mutter as he paced back and forth. "I should have...I knew she was hurt...why didn't I...don't die...please..." The other members glanced at each other, then away again, worried.

An hour later, Itachi slowly came out of Konan's room, shutting the door silently. The members jumped up, Kisame staring at the grim prodigy. "Itachi, how is she?" Everyone held their breathes and Itachi shook his head.

"I'm not a medical ninja, Kisame. And I can't perform miracles." He murmured quietly, and everyone's eyes widened. "...but I did the best I could. She's stable enough for now." The room let out a sigh of unsure relief; _for now? What about later?_ Deidara opened his mouth to speak, but a strained voice cut him off.

"You're all dismissed." Pein's voice cracked; it _cracked_. The members glanced at him as they passed, sympathetic looks aimed towards their morose leader, but he ignored them. All but Itachi filed out, grim. "...Itachi, that means you as well." The Uchiha nodded, gliding over to the door, but stopped as he passed Pein, putting a hand on his superior's shoulder and look his in the eye.

"Konan is a strong woman, Sir, but maybe she needs some extra support this time." Then, with a look, the prodigy disappeared out the door. Pein shut his eyes, sighing reluctantly, and turned to look at Konan's door.

After a few moments of silent musing, the leader finally sighed and opened the door. Konan's room looked the same as always, just as he'd remembered it, with one exception; the slow and steady beep of a monitor, next to the bed. It was lazy, mocking the pierced man as he tentatively walked over to the curtained bed and sat in an expectant chair. Just outside the bed's perimeter, he gulped and glanced around. "Konan, I..." He didn't know why he was talking- she couldn't hear him- but somehow it comforted him, and somewhere inside him, a voice told him she _could_ hear it. "I just...wanted to say I hope..." he trailed off again, out of his element. "Uh...I hope..." He looked back and frowned at the screen between them. Annoyed, he stood and pulled it back, only to gasp and drop his hand, face pale and eyes wide. "Oh god, oh god...Konan...oh my god...w-what happened...to..." he let the words die off, frozen to the spot. Her eyes remained lock on Konan's mangled face.

He felt reluctant tears- the first in years- slip from his eyes as he tried to look away. He couldn't. She looked like she'd been...chewed up, and beaten, and...set fire to. It was horrible, how bad she looked. Her usual shining blue hair was dull and matted with blood and grime...it looked almost brown in color. Her outfit was frayed dangerously around the edges and rips and blood covered what wasn't singed. Her face- the beautiful, porcelain face he loved- was destroyed. A large black bruise covered her closed right eye, her bottom lip was bust, and one lip ring had torn through the skin. Someone pulled it out. Blood smudged randomly everywhere. Her nose looked broken, from a punch or kick to the face.

Finally, Pein looked away. Biting back an angry yell, he walked into the bathroom, cleaned his face, and hung up his clock. Now, in only regular clothes, he grabbed the medical kit Konan had under the sink for healing, and set it on the bed at Konan's feet. Then, walking over to the bookcase in the corner, he grabbed a book on medical justu and sat down once more, determination in his eyes. The tears had gone, and he smiled grimly, opening the book.

He was no medic nin, but he would learn. Faster than he's ever had to learn anything, he would get the healing justu down, and help her. He could try, at least.

And try he did.

-

"Uhm, Sir? What are you doing?" Kisame ventured as he, Itachi and Deidara watched Pein curse at the teapot. Something about 'hot' and 'damn pot'. The orange haired leader frowned, not looking away as he carefully poured boiling water into an arm-less cup.

"Making tea. Or _trying_ at least."

"...would you like some help?"

"No." He snapped, picking up the mug gently. The members glanced at each other, eyebrows raised, and watched the tired and irritated leader saunter out of the kitchen, back to Konan's room.

-

"Hello, Konan...I made you some, uh, tea...I don't know how good it'll be..." Pein set the glass on the side table, turning to look over his silent and unconscious partner. Cleaned up she looked a little bit healthier, but not much. Her face was clean of blood and residue, but she was still very pale. Scars were forming on her body, meaning she was healing, and for that Pein was grateful. Now she just had to wake up.

She was hooked up to a few machines, and Pein winced at the needle in her arm. He knew she hated needles. "Right, well...I'm going to try and...you know, catch up on paperwork and such...b-but if you need anything don't hesitate to call for someone, alright?" There was a long silence and he sighed, turning towards the door. Then, just as he was about to close it, someone called his name. And for a moment, he didn't know who it was, before he looked inside the room again to see Konan struggling to sit up.

"K-Konan!" The orange haired leader quickly walked (or ran, whichever you prefer...) back over to the bed, fretting. "Please, lay back down- you shouldn't be up yet...!"

But she ignored him, bracing herself against the headboard and reaching for the cup. He picked it up and held it out, face worried yet angry. "Konan, please. Don't kill yourself trying to drink my horrible tea."

She blinked at him a moment, slowly and tiredly, before she spoke. Her voice cracked a little from no use. "Pein, I'm fine. Now, may I...?"

He frowned, reluctantly giving her the cup and sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her drink. And when she finished, he took it and set it on the table, eyebrows drawn. She smiled, resting a hand on his cheek, which he leaned into gladly. "It wasn't horrible, Pein. It was very sweet of you. Thank you. For everything."

He took her hands in his own. "Konan?"

"Yes?"

"Your welcome. Oh, and I think I broke the teapot. It wouldn't whistle, and I burned myself..." He smiled slightly, a bit sheepish.

There was a long silence before they both laughed, the tension disappearing. He gathered her - carefully- into his arms, and she sighed happily as he stroked her hair. "I missed you."

She smiled against his chest. "I missed you, too, Pein-kun."

-

"Too. Much. Paperwork." Pein growled, dropping his pen and rubbing his temples. It was a few weeks later, and he'd gotten behind on paperwork again. He _had_ to stop inviting Konan into his room every other night...

"Are you alright?"

Speak of the devil. "No. I have too much paperwork. I'm going to be up all night." He saw the sly grin on her face and quickly evaluated. "Here. At my desk. And not in my room." He eyed her as her grin widened. "...you're more perverted than I would like, Konan."

She laughed and set a cup on his desk. "Ah, well. There you go."

He glanced at it, then to her, watching her pull up a chair. "Where's yours? Didn't you make yourself one? I could get you one if you wa-..." She cut him off with a laugh, leaning forward.

"Pein-kun, relax." She smiled, stealing a kiss on his cheek before sitting back and getting a paper. "You're all the tea I need." She winked.

He blinked, confused, before it dawned on him and he groaned. "I'm not getting anything done tonight, am I?"

She grinned. "Oh, I wouldn't say _that_..."

-

**Yes, yes. Random little PeinKonan. I've had this in my notebook for half past forever, and never typed it up until now. Hope you liked it. :)**


End file.
